MY FIRST LOVE IS MY STALKER
by cloudyeye
Summary: Kibum yang belum pernah jatuh cinta merasakan first love nya pada Donghae yang adalah stalkernya. Haebum pairing GS Oneshoot edited karena ada typo Review please


MY FIRST LOVE IS MY STALKER

Pairing : Haebum

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, School

Warning : GS for Kibum

Length : One shoot

Karena ada yg review di forgiven you bilang : Jadi pengen ending haebum deh.. (poke RistaMbum)

Maka dari itu saya buat ff oneshoot ini. Mian, saya terlalu lama update ff karena disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan mid semester. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai :DD

Utk ff yang lain sedang dalam proses *cie* jd harap tunggu ya.

Oh ya saya juga ada ff chaptered baru genre action crime mau pairing kyusung atau kyubum? Di vote ya XD

Oke, here they are~

Enjoy ^^

Langit pagi ini terlihat cerah, burung-burung bersiul dengan merdu. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat beberapa daun berguguran. Hari ini adalah musim gugur terakhir tahun ini. Besok salju-salju sudah akan turun menurut ramalan cuaca kemarin malam.. Meski begitu sudah banyak orang-orang yang keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat untuk memulai ativitas mereka. Ada yang bekerja, ada yang bersekolah, maupun berbelanja.

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam legam panjang mendatangi penjual ginseng. Rupanya dia ingin membuat sup ginseng untuk menghangatkan tubuh langsingnya dari cuaca yang dingin.

"Ahjumma, berapa ginseng merah in?" tanya sang yeoja tadi.

"5000 Won" jawab sang ahjumma. "Mwoya? 3000 Won saja. Lagipula ginseng nya kan sudah tidak segar lagi" tolak si yeoja cantik itu membuat si ahjumma mendecih kesal. "Arra, arra 3000 won untuk nona cantik ini. Mau berapa buah?"

"3 saja. Gomawoyo ahjumma. Hari ini kau cantik sekali. Hehe.." puji si gadis sambil tersenyum manis menunjukkan killer smile nya. "Kau ini memuji kalau ada mau nya saja Kibum-ah" sang ahjumma memasukkan 3ginseng itu ke dalam plastik dan memberikannya pada yeoja bernama Kibum tadi.

"Ini uangnya. Annyeong" Kibum membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya pada ahjumma tadi. Saking terlalu bersemangat melambaikan tangan, Kibum tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Barang belanjaannya jatuh begitu juga dengan dirinya. Kibum meringis kesakitan, rupanya siku kanannya lecet. Orang yang ditabraknya tadi buru-buru menolong Kibum.

"Gwaenchaneyo?"tanya nya. Kibum mendongak dan memasang wajah kesal. "Siku ku lecet!Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Bukankah yang menabrak itu Kibum? Kenapa dia yang meminta tanggungjawab?

"Mianhaeyo, ah, aku punya plester. Akan kupakaikan" si namja mencari plester di saku nya dan hendak menempelkannya di luka Kibum tapi langsung ditepis oleh Kibum.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku pakai sendiri" ujarnya dingin. Setelah memakai plester itu Kibum merapikan belanjaannya dan menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu namja itu. Sang namja hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "Cantik".

.

.

Hari ini, turun salju pertama. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan ramalan cuaca kemarin. Membuat Kibum dan orang-orang lain mengenakan mantel 2lapis. Kibum berjalan menuju halte untuk berangkat kuliah. Ya, meski banyak universitas lain meliburkan mahasiswa nya namun tidak dengan SJ University. Mereka tetap membuat para mahasiswa nya masuk. Membuat hampir semua mahasiswa merengut kesal. Harusnya mereka saat ini sedang bergelung dalam selimut dan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat. Tapi gara-gara peraturan aneh universitas mereka terpaksa mereka berangkat kuliah hari ini.

Bis pun sampai di halte itu. Kibum segera masuk ke dalam diikuti beberapa penumpang lainnya. Kiibum pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kedua dari belakang dekat jendela sebelah kanan. Saat sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, duduklah seorang namja di sebelahnya.

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali memandang jendela berisi pemandangan berwarna putih salju. Laki-laki sebelahnya melihat Kibum dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan. Disentuh nya layar touchscreen ponselnya.

From : Kyu evil

To : Hae fishy

Hae hyung, hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Dosen Jung sedang sakit. Aku harap kau tidak marah karena aku memberitahu mu mendadak :p hehe~

'Sial, dasar evil. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku daritadi?' rutuk namja bernama Donghae itu. 'Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mengikuti yeoja cantik ini saja' Donghae tersenyum lagi dan memasang earphone di telinganya.

.

.

30menit kemudian bis yang ditumpangi Kibum berhenti dan yeoja cantik itu langsung turun dan menuju kelasnya. Tak lupa dengan Donghae yang setia jadi stalker nya. Kibum tidak menyadari keberadaan Donghae karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya. Setelah sampai di lantai 2, Kibum menutup bukunya. Dilihatnya kelas yang masih sepi. Ah, ternyata dia berangkat terlalu pagi. Kibum pun duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kelasnya. Dipasangkannya earphone dan mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruknya. Dibuka nya buku yang sempat ditutup nya tadi. Donghae pun duduk di sebelah Kibum dan menyimpan earphone nya.

"Kau sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Donghae. Sementara Kibum masih asyik membaca, rupanya dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Terpaksa Donghae mencabut earphone Kibum dan dibalas pelototan Kibum.

"Yah! Apa maumu!" teriaknya marah. Kibum tidak menyadari kalau Donghae adalah orang yang ditabraknya kemarin. Kibum adalah tipe orang yang melupakan orang yang tidak penting -_-

"Aku cuma mau tanya kau baca buku apa?" ujarnya santai. Kibum mendengus. "Buku kedokteran. Puas?"

"Hehe..aku tidak mengerti buku yang seperti itu. Ah, apa kau masih punya permen karet? Aku minta boleh?" pinta Donghae sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Enak sekali minta permen karetku. Tapi sudahlah aku beri saja. Siapa tau setelah aku memberinya dia tidak menggangguku lagi' batin Kibum. Dia pun menggeledah tasnya dan menemukan permen karet yang tinggal satu. Diberikannya pada Donghae.

"Ini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi" Kibum kembali membaca bukunya dan melepas earphone yang kanan(earphone yang sebelah kiri dilepas paksa Donghae)sedang Donghae mulai mengunyah permen karetnya dan membuat balon dari permen karet itu.

PLUKK

Balon itu pun pecah dan suaranya mengganggu Kibum. Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis kanannya. Kibum menggeram tertahan. Ditutupnya buku kedokteran itu keras membuat Donghae tersentak kaget. Untung permen karetnya tidak tertelan -_-

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?! Aku ingin membaca buku dengan tenang!"

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Mwo?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah dia menyuruh namja itu untuk tidak mengganggunya? Kenapa dia malah bertanya hal yang aneh?

"Plester itu"tunjuk Donghae pada siku kanan Kibum. Yeoja itu melirik sikunya. Dan kembali menatap Donghae. Matanya membulat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya namja di sampingnya itu. "Kau! Kau yang menabrak ku kemarin kan? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau mengikutiku ya! Dasar maniak!" Kibum memukulkan tasnya pada Donghae. Membuat Donghae meringis dan berlari menghindari Kibum.

"Yah! Kemari kau!" Kibum pun berdiri dan mengejar Donghae. Keduanya berlarian di koridor kampus. Untung kampus masih sepi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang masuk. Tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah mading, membuat Kibum yang berada di belakang Donghae menabrak punggung Donghae.

"Aish! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?!" Kibum melirik Donghae kesal. Sadar Donghae tidak memperhatikannya malah melihat papan mading dengan ekspresi menurut Kibum bodoh, dia pun ikut melihat mading itu.

"Oh, dance competion. Hanya itu dan dia melihat sambil berekspresi bodoh begitu?" rupanya Kibum sudah lupa akan tujuan awalnya, yaitu memukuli Donghae yang dianggapnya maniak. Sementara Donghae masih menatap pengumuman itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Seperti mendapat lotre.

Tapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas berat dan menatap serius Kibum. Kibum yang ditatap tiba-tiba begitu membuat dirinya kaget. "Wae?"

"Temani aku ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktirmu" tanpa persetujuan Kibum ditariknya tangan Kibum menuju kantin kampus. Setibanya disana mereka duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Salju masih saja turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Donghae. "Aku tidak punya uang"jawab Kibum sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan metraktirmu. Tenang saja. Aku pesankan sup tulang sapi mau?"

"Ne, terserah kau saja" Donghae pun tersenyum dan memesan makanan mereka. Kibum hanya diam dan mulai memasang earphone nya kembali. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela yang dipenuhi salju. Cantik.

"Ini makanannya" kata Donghae riang. Kibum melepas earphone nya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae. "Jangan dilepas. Kau pakai yang kanan aku pakai yang kiri" Donghae pun mendekat pada Kibum dan mulai memasang earphone itu di sebelah telinga kanannya. Kibum hanya terdiam dan melihat Donghae yang sedang memakan pesanannya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo makan, ini enak lho" Donghae mengcungkan jempolnya dan kembali melahap makanannya. Kibum pun ikut memakan nasi sup tulang sapinya itu. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah lagu yang didengar mereka melalui earphone Kibum. Lagu dari Lee Yoonji – First Love

~In the beginning, like a dear friend, like lover

From the moment stocked your heart in my mind

My fluttering heart says that it's the destiny

Believe in the immature first love~

Sepulang kuliah, Kibum menuju bagian ekstrakulikuler tempat pendaftaran dance competion. "Permisi, aku ingin mendaftar dance competion"kata Kibum pada namja yang menjadi panitia.

"Tentu, siapa namamu?"

"Ah, bukan aku yang ikut. Temanku yang ikut. Namanya Lee Donghae"

"Lee Donghae yang itu? Wah, kau beruntung bisa mengenalnya"

"Ne-ne" Kibum hanya bisa nyengir karena nyatanya mereka baru saja saling kenal meski hanya tahu nama nya saja saat di kantin tadi. Mereka sempat berkenalan.

"Lalu siapa pasangannya?"

"Mwo?"

"Iya, pasangan Lee Donghae. Lomba dance ini kan pasangan. Kau tidak tahu?" perkataan sang panitia membuat Kibum terkejut setengah mati.' Sepertinya tadi tidak ada tulisan couple dance deh' pikir Kibum. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kibum, sang ketua panitia mengambil selebaran yang serupa dengan yang ada di mading dan menunjuk tulisan di bawah pojok sebelah kanan. Kibum harus menyipitkan matanya dan mendekati tulisan itu.

NB: Dance competion ini diharuskan couple dance

Terang saja Kibum tidak melihatnya, ukuran hurufnya saja sebesar semut -_-

"Bagaimana? Jadi mendaftar tidak?" ucapan si ketua panitia menyadarkan lamunan Kibum. Wajah bodoh+bahagia Donghae tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Hatinya berkecamuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kibum pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata dengan pasti.

"Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum"

.

.

Besoknya Donghae yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dipanggil oleh seorang mahasiswa lain. "Donghae-ssi, kau dipanggil ke ruang ekstrakulikuler" kata mahasiswa tadi. Donghae mengkerutkan alisnya. 'Tumben aku dipanggil ke sana' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, gomawo ne" Mahasiswa tadi mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Donghae berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan menuju ke ruang ekstrakulikuler. Sesampainya disana, Donghae bertanya pada orang disana.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

"Ah, nde. Aku cuma memberitahumu, lomba dance nya dimajukan 2minggu lagi. Itu saja"

"Lomba dance? Lomba dance apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu Donghae-ssi. Kau kan mendaftar lomba dance ini bersama Kim Kibum kan?"

"Kim Kibum? Dia yang mendaftarkan ku?" tunjuk Donghae ke dirinya sendiri.

"Nde. Kalian pasangan dance di lomba ini. Semoga berhasil ne" panitia itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kibum"

.

.

Kibum saat ini membaca di perpustakaan kampusnya. Didudukkan dirinya di meja paling pojok dekat jendela. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali memilih tempat dekat jendela. Mungkin dia bisa melihat salju kesukaannya itu.

"KIBUM-AH!"

Kibum sontak menengok ke arah namja yang memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae.

GREP

"Gomawo, kau sudah mendaftarkan ku ikut lomba itu dan menjadi pasanganku. Aku senang sekali" Donghae memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku deg-deg an begini?'

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Besok kita latihan, oke?" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut Kibum gemas dan berlalu dari sana. Donghae sempat membungkuk pada petugas perpustakaan dan tersenyum malu karena berteriak dan mengganggu orang yang sedang membaca.

Kibum merasa pipinya memanas setelah insiden pelukan Donghae tadi. Perasaan apa ini?

~ Even breathing also feel happy

It's the love like the sun

I thought it'll be forever

Only memories left~

Saat ini Haebum sedang berlatih dance untuk lomba 2minggu lagi. Mereka mencoba menggabungkan gerakan namja yang cool dan yeoja yang sexy. Meski Kibum tidak pernah dance tapi dengan sabar Donghae mengajarkan Kibum gerakan yang dirancangnya sendiri. Awalnya gerakan Kibum memang kaku, tapi lama-lama yeoja itu terbiasa dan mulai menguasainya.

Hingga tibalah gerakan dimana Donghae dan Kibum harus berdansa salsa. Donghae mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum, tapi Kibum malah mundur menjauhi Donghae. Selalu begitu saat Donghae maju satu langkah, Kibum pasti mundur satu langkah. Hingga Kibum tidak bisa mundur lagi karena tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Donghae menghimpit tubuh Kibum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kepala Kibum.

DEG DEG DEG

Nafas Donghae sangat terasa di wajah porselain Kibum. Begitu juga nafas Kibum di wajah tampan Donghae. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Perlahan Donghae memajukan wajahnya dan Kibum hanya bisa menutup matanya. Bibir Donghae hampir menempel di bibir Kibum namun..

"Hae, ayo antar aku pulang" seorang yeoja muncul di pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Donghae sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum. "Mi-mian aku harus mengantar Jessica pulang dulu. Sudah ya. Annyeong" Donghae berlari keluar sambil menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

Kibum yang melihat itu merosot jatuh. Air matanya keluar melewati pipi chubby nya. "Aku baru pertama jatuh cinta dan sekarang, aku mengalami patah hati.." ujarnya lirih.

~Now my heart is hurt, shedding sad tears

Even if leaning on my cheek, it's okay

The memory of whole body full of wounds

It's okay to remain~

Malamnya Kibum bekerja di sebuah minimarket sebagai kasir. Ditatanya barang-barang disana dan mengepel lantainya. Kibum harus bekerja karena orangtuanya telah meninggal karena sakit. Sekarang dia tinggal sendirian di rumah sewa yang sederhana. Meski begitu dia tidak pernah mengeluh, sedari kecil dia memang sudah hidup mandiri dan bekerja keras.

Bunyi lonceng di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kibum tentang kejadian tadi sore. Buru-buru diletakkannya tongkat pel di pojok ruangan dan menuju meja kasirnya. "Selamat datang" sapanya pada si pelanggan.

"Kau bekerja disini?" pertanyaan si pelanggan membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata indahnya membulat lucu melihat siapa si pelanggan itu. "Donghae?" Sesaat suasana menjadi canggung karena kejadian Donghae hampir mencium Kibum tadi.

"Tak kusangka kau bekerja disini. Kalau begitu apa ada makanan ikan disini? Ikanku harus makan malam" kata Donghae polos mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kibum berusaha menepis pikirannya kalau Donghae menguntitnya. 'Dia cuma pelanggan Kibum. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi sore'. Kibum pun berjalan menuju rak khusus makanan peliharaan. Dicari-carinya makanan ikan yang diminta Donghae. Sesekali wajah cantiknya merengut lucu karena tidak menemukan yang dicari. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan memandang terus wajah Kibum.

"Ah, ini dia. Masih sisa satu. Kau beruntung" Kibum menyerahkan bungkus makanan ikan itu ke Donghae dan bergegas ke kasir untuk menotal belanjaan Donghae.

"Total 6000 won" kata Kibum. "Tunggu sebentar" Donghae berlari menuju rak sebelah kiri Kibum.

Kibum hanya memandang bingung Donghae yang tiba-tiba berlari. Tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali sambil menyerahkan coklat batangan ke Kibum. Segera Kibum menghitung harga coklat itu. Dia berpikir kalau coklat itu pasti akan diberikan pada Jessica. Mengingat itu air mata Kibum hampir keluar namun ditahannya.

"Semuanya 7500 won" Donghae menyerahkan uang ke Kibum. "Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di tempat kami" kata Kibum sambil membungkukkan badannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari sana. Kibum melihat kalau coklat yang dibeli Donghae tertinggal di kasir.

"Donghae! Coklatmu ketinggalan!" teriak Kibum karena Donghae sudah berjalan jauh.

"Untukmu saja!" balas Donghae sambil berteriak. Tangannya melambai dan tersenyum manis. Membuat rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi Kibum. "Bodoh, aku kan tidak suka makanan manis" lirihnya. Tapi Kibum tetap tersenyum dan memeluk coklat itu di dadanya.

~It's my first heart that first choose you

Because it's the first love, thats good enough for me

Guarding my first love forever~

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Donghae dan Kibum berlatih untuk lomba dance. Tinggal 4 hari lagi lomba dimulai. Benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh di hati Kibum. Meski dia tahu Donghae dekat dengan Jessica, dan Kibum juga sudah berulang kali menyingkirkan perasaannya pada Donghae. Tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil, malah semakin besar perasaan cinta Kibum pada Donghae.

"Kibum-ah, kita harus belanja kostum untuk dance kita. Nanti sore aku jemput di rumahmu ya. Rumahmu dimana?" Kibum yang sedang beristirahat di ruangan dance melirik Donghae sekilas dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Rumahku jelek. Jangan kesana"

"Aku kan tidak bertanya kondisi rumahmu. Aku cuma tanya dimana alamat rumahmu"

Kibum menghela nafas dan memberitahu alamat rumahnya pada Donghae. "Nah, begitu dong. Aku pulang dulu. Dandan yang cantik ya" Donghae mengerling menggoda ke Kibum dan langsung berlari sebelum Kibum melemparnya dengan handuk basahnya.

"Apa ini kencan, Hae-ya?"

.

.

Selesai mandi Kibum memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakannya nanti sore. Diacak-acaknya isi lemarinya. "Tidak ada yang bagus" sungutnya. "Ini saja" Kibum mengambil sebuah kaos lengan panjang warna putih dan rok selutut warna peach. Sederhana tapi jika Kibum yang memakainya pasti cantik bukan? Disisirnya rambut hitam panjangnya. Lalu Kibum memakai jepit rambut warna merah tua. Kibum mematut dirinya di cermin kusam miliknya. Diputar-putarkan badannya melihat apakah dia sudah cantik seperti keinginan Donghae.

Eh?

Kenapa dirinya merasa seperti pergi kencan? Mereka kan cuma membeli kostum untuk lomba dance nanti. "Aish, Kim Kibum jangan berharap terlalu banyak" lirihnya.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Kibum dan dia buru-buru mengambil tas kecil yang ada di meja belajarnya. Sekali lagi dia bercermin dan tersenyum manis. Dikuncinya pintu tua itu dan memakai sepatu datar warna coklatnya.

Donghae yang menunggu di depan mobilnya terperangah melihat penampilan Kibum. "Cantik" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Donghae? Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Kibum was-was.

"Anni, kau sangat cantik Bummie" puji Donghae tulus.

BLUSHH

"Go-gomawo" bisik Kibum malu. Donghae memegang tangannya lembut dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, Donghae pun melajukan mobil nya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Keduanya saat ini ada di taman bermain di Seoul. "Kenapa kesini? Bukankah kita mau membeli kostum dance?" tanya Kibum heran. "Nanti saja. Kita kesini dulu setelah itu kita beli kostum nya. Oke?" Kibum hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mereka pun menaiki wahana disana dengan wajah bahagia. Orang-orang disana hanya memandang mereka iri karena mereka tampak serasi. Setelah puas bermain, keduanya pun membeli es krim dan duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Kau senang Bummie?" tanya Donghae sambil menjilati es krim nya. "Eung! Aku senang sekali Hae-ya!" ujar Kibum semangat. Keduanya pun tertawa. Donghae pun memutuskan pulang namun ditahan oleh Kibum. "Katamu setelah bermain, kita mencari kostum? Mana? Kau berbohong" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Donghae mencubit pipi Kibum gemas. "Appo.."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membeli kostum nya" terang Donghae. "Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengajak ku kalau kau sudah membelinya?"

"Aku tidak mau kau kesepian di rumah. Aku tahu kau belum pernah kesini kan? Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini. Aku ingin kau tersenyum bahagia"

Kibum memandang Donghae tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

"Sudahlah, kajja pulang" Donghae pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Kibum. Dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. 15menit kemudian Haebum sudah sampai di depan rumah sewa Kibum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Jaljayo" Kibum hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Donghae. Belum sampai Kibum bertanya, bibirnya sudah dicium oleh Donghae. Meski sekilas tapi tetap terasa manis. Kibum membatu mendapat ciuman Donghae. Sampai Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya pun Kibum tetap berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh.

"Ciuman pertama ku.."

~That kiss with you is magical and exhilarating

My heart begins to beat just like this

Whisper of love that is not like a flame

My first love that had dreamed of the future~

Setelah insiden ciuman itu, keduanya terlihat canggung. Tak terasa, hari dimana lomba dance tiba. Keduanya ada di belakang panggung dan bersiap untuk tampil. Tiba-tiba Donghae berkata "Mianhae waktu itu. Aku berharap kita tidak canggung lagi seperti ini"

Hati Kibum berdenyut sakit. Untuk apa Donghae minta maaf? Apa artinya dia mencium Kibum karena tidak ada perasaan cinta? Kibum tersenyum getir. Cinta? Dia berharap Donghae mencintainya? Itu tidak mungkin Kim Kibum..

Lalu masuklah Jessica di backstage dan langsung memeluk Donghae. "Semangat ya Hae! Semoga kau menang" kata Jessica menyemangatinya dan dibalas oleh anggukkan Donghae. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Nomor 15 dipersilahkan tampil"

Suara MC mengingatkan pasangan Haebum untuk tampil sekarang. Keduanya pun berdiri di atas panggung besar itu. Musik mulai diputar dan keduanya menari dengan lancar dan semangat. Meski Kibum masih mengingat saat Jessica memeluk Donghae tapi dia ingin dirinya dan Donghae menang. Pasti Donghae akan sangat bahagia. Meski Kibum harus merelakan cintanya.

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri gerakan keduanya. Sambutan para penonton sangat meriah melihat gerakan mereka yang keren terlebih keduanya terlihat serasi. Setelah itu mereka mundur dan istirahat di belakang panggung.

"Kau tahu Bummie? Kita tadi keren sekali. Aku benar-benar senang penonton menyukai dance kita" kata Donghae semangat dan terus tersenyum. Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman perih. 'Kau tampak bahagia Hae. Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia'

~Your smile makes me smile

Love that is like the stars

Satisfy at the time with good

Beautiful times~

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang setelah ini. Aku pergi dulu ya Bummie" Donghae berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang masih duduk di backstage. Ditutupnya wajah sedihnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Sungguh, ini bukan yang diinginkannya, tapi kenapa begini?

Pengumuman pemenang pun sedang diumumkan, mau tak mau Kibum harus menampilkan wajahnya di tengah orang-orang banyak. Buru-buru dihapusnya air mata di kedua pipinya. Setelah sampai di atas panggung, sang MC pun mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Juara 1 diraih oleh.. Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum! Selamat!" MC memberikan piala dan medali pada Kibum. "Lho? Kemana Donghae-ssi?

"Mianhaeyo, dia ada acara mendadak. Jadi dia tidak bisa menerima hadiahnya" lirih Kibum. "Ah, sayang sekali"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ada?"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Ha-hae?"

"Ne, bummie ini aku"

"Bukankah kau menemui Jessica?" Kibum hampir saja menangis lagi saat mengucapkan kata itu. "Aku tidak menemuinya"

"Ta-tapi kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya bukan?"

"Anni, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu Bummie.."

"M-mwo?" Donghae berlutut di hadapan Kibum dan mengeluarkan rose merah dari belakang punggungnya. Kibum menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Bulir air mata melesak keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Kim Kibum, saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"H-hae..a-aku"

"Kalau kau menolak ku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terima itu.."

GREPP

"Na-nado hae. Nado saranghae.." Kibum memeluk erat Donghae dan menangis bahagia. Penonton pun bertepuk tangan melihat adegan mengharukan itu. Yah, ternyata cinta pertama Kibum berujung bahagia bukan?

EPILOG

"Lalu apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Jessica Hae?" Kibum dan Donghae tengah berada di taman kampus. "Dia hanya teman SMU ku saja Bummie. Apa kau cemburu?" goda Donghae membuat Kibum membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah malu. "A-anni! Siapa yang cemburu?" Donghae terkekeh dan mencium bibir Kibum penuh cinta. Kibum membelalakan matanya keget. Tapi dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Ciuman itu berubah jadi lumatan liar membuat Kibum mendesah saat lidah Donghae masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Donghae mengabsen deretan gigi putih Kibum. Keduanya bertarung lidah dan membuat saliva mengalir di dagu keduanya. Lama-lama pasokan udara Kibum menipis dan Kibum mendorong pelan dada Donghae. Donghae yang sadar melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum manis. "Saranghae Bummie"

"Nado saranghae my stalker"

FIN

Gaje ya? Ini ff terpanjang saya ._.

Buatnya aja 4jam -_-

Gak ada sekuel2an ya #plakk

Review please ^^


End file.
